Hana
Hana (花, Hana) is a from an unknown village located in the , and Shiori's former pupil. After Shiori's death, Hana became the owner of Shiori's inn, Mori no Uta (森の歌, Mori no Uta, Literally meaning: Forest Song), but renamed the inn as Massaraki (真っ盛り, Massaraki, Literally meaning: Full Bloom). Background Little is known about Hana's past, but from her own words, Hana grew in a small and poor village somewhere located in the , and because of the harsh lifestyle she was used to, quickly learned how to take care of herself at a young age. At the age of ten, Hana abandoned her home village and began walking the world, and often stole food from other travelers to survive. Unfortunately, when she spent days without food and without much medical help, Hana became weak and vulnerable. After attempting another robbery for food, her weakened state caused her to be defeated and outnumbered by a group of travelers. When she was about to be killed, Hana was saved in the nick of time by Shiori, who effortlessly killed all of her attackers. Shiori healed her wounds and spent time with her. In a way, Hana reminded Shiori of her past when she fled the war, and decided to take the young girl with her. Shiori took Hana to her inn and began teaching her on how to handle customers and prepare meals, while also teaching her and to defend herself. Hana soon discovered about Shiori's brain aneurysm and her eventual death, and became devastated, but Shiori urged her to remain strong to eventually take over the inn and take it beyond Shiori ever could. Personality Hana is a very responsible woman, always obeying her mentor Shiori without question. When she is not working, Hana is a very reserved person, only having a small circle of friendship. Despite being a trained , Hana doesn't enjoy fighting, only doing so when it's necessary, seen as when she joined the after realizing that the fate of the world was in the line. Following the end of the war, Hana became cheerful and open towards others, shown as she took the Massakari inn and turned into an enterprise by creating other facilities throughout the , including a luxurious inn located in . Appearance Hana is a woman with short lilac hair and green eyes, with average height and a voluptuous body. With a serious and penetrating look, she generally uses a little makeup, mainly wearing red lipstick. Hana wears a short dress with large white sleeves and white high stocking with blue waves details. Above is usually a small black jacket and geta sandals. Abilities Despite her dislike of conflict, Hana is quite a skilled and powerful , being trained by Shiori to be capable of defending herself. She is quite skilled in wielding , and . She's also quite skilled in , having gained great knowledge about it from Shiori, and Hana herself prefers using Genjutsu due to her dislike of physical confrontation with others, and learned most of her techniques from Shiori herself. Ninjutsu Hana became quite skilled in performing the Shadow Clone Technique, using it as diversions to attract her enemies away before striking them down. Through an unorthodox usage of the Body Flicker Technique, Hana can move around creating several afterimages, and deliver attacks from each of them, each of them having mass behind them. Nature Transformation Hana is able to use . With it, she can create walls from the ground to defend herself from enemy attacks, and also send a multitude of rocks from the ground to fly at her targets. Part II Itachi Pursuit Mission Shiori's condition was becoming worse and worse, and despite Hana's best efforts to try and heal her, Shiori's illness grew stronger. Knowing her time was almost up, Shiori told Hana to remain strong, and continue to look after her inn once she passed away. Soon afterwards, Shiori and Hana came across , who was heading towards the for his battle against his . Recognizing Itachi from the , Shiori asked him his motives for stopping at the inn, and Itachi simply claimed that with his , he noticed that Shiori's illness was reaching its boiling point, and Shiori confirmed his theories. Realizing that she was only hurting herself further, Shiori requested Itachi to mercilessly put her out of her misery, despite Hana's attempts to change her mind, and Itachi granted her wish. After parting her final words to Hana, Shiori allowed Itachi to place her under an extremely powerful , where she lived the remainder of her life in the fraction of a second, and because her mind was departed from reality in such a manner, Shiori quickly, and peacefully, passed away after giving her goodbyes to Hana. Afterwards, Hana buried Shiori's body behind the inn, and created a memorial stone for her, and remarked that once her time came as well, wished to be buried alongside her. When and his fellow shinobi were looking for Itachi, they stopped by Massaraki, and Hana overheard them talking about Itachi, and Hana informed them that Itachi had passed by a few days earlier, and told them about their encounter. As Naruto became irate at Itachi killing Shiori at the belief of "cold-blood", Hana remained quiet, but disagreed with Naruto, telling herself that Itachi killed Shiori out of mercy rather than cold-blood, and saw them off after they finished their break. Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation When declared the , Hana was asked to join by the , but she refused due to her dislike of fighting, but was ultimately convinced after being informed about the and it's results, and refusing to allow the world to perish, Hana accepted. Hana was appointed in the . During the first night of the war, Hana was one of the forces to keep watch until dawn for any sight of enemy attacks. Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax Hana was one of the few shinobi of that division to survive Madara Uchiha's assault on the battlefield, and became distraught with the corpses of her allies laying around the wasteland. Later, Hana and the rest of the Allied Shinobi Forces joined Naruto Uzumaki, and on their battle against Madara Uchiha, and the . Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki When Madara Uchiha launched the , Hana, alongside the rest of the world, was trapped in the . Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes In her dream, Hana and the still-alive Shiori commanded the Massaraki inn, which had become the biggest franchise of inn's around the world, and they became hugely famous and both were happily living their lives together without worrying about anything. Naruto and eventually release the Infinite Tsukuyomi, freeing Hana and the rest of the world and thus ending the Fourth Shinobi World War. New Era Fifteen years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, Hana's ownership of the Massaraki inn became incredibly popular and famous, and generated many other inn's located throughout the world under Hana's ownership, fulfilling Shiori's wish of making it famous. She also became more open and friendly towards others, having business and friendly relations with . Trivia * The artwork, and name around Hana (and Shiori) was created by Chuun, who deserves all the credit for the artwork and amazing setting around it. *According to the databook(s): **Her hobbies are: the practice of Shodō, collecting information by writing down data in her notebook, and writing short stories. **Her favorite word is "Antei" (安定, Antei), which translates to "Stability". *The only time Hana was seen crying was after Shiori's death.